Back To Neverland
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: Wendy's life has been dull, boring, and meaningless since Peter went back to Neverland. It's been two years and she's beginning to lose hope...when he shows up again. Please read and review! Takes place in 2003 Movivers. PeterxWendy no flames please!
1. Reunited

"Wendy, please eat something." My aunt begged as I sat at the dining room table with her, John, Michael, and my new Lost Boy brothers. It had been two years since Peter had left. Both my parents had gone away. Disappeared just like that. My adventure in Neverland had ended. Two years. I looked the same, long wavy brown hair, and green eyes. But my life had been meaningless. I had nothing to carry me through the days. Peter never came back, and even though we kissed I didn't know if he loved me. "No thank you I'm not hungry." I said politely. "Wendy you're fifteen years old. You need to take better care of yourself, you hardly eat anything." My aunt said. I just glanced at my dinner and pushed it forward. "May I be excused?" I asked. She father started to protest but then changed her mind. "Of course dear." I thanked her then walked up to the room that was now mine and only mine, sitting on my windowsill and staring at the window.

I sat there for a couple minutes then started to cry. I walked over to my bed and buried my face in my pillow, weeping and repeating Peter's name over and over again in my head. "Wendy?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I gasped and turned around to find Peter standing in front of my window. "Peter?" I asked, still in shock. He started walking toward me and sat down on the bed. "Is it really you?" I asked still crying. "Of course it's me Wendy." He said gently. I took in the sight of him. The dirty blonde tousled waves, the light blue green eyes that gleamed…he had appeared to have gotten older too, about fifteen or sixteen but still had the child like and mischvious way about him.

"Why were you crying Wendy?" he asked. "Because you…don't love me…didn't come back." I sobbed not being able to control myself. He grabbed me and pulled me into him. I rested my head in his bronze chest and continued to sob. "Why do you say I don't love you?" he asked. "You told me that you didn't know love…you didn't feel love." I said. He rubbed circles on my back. "And you thought I meant it?" he asked laughing without humor. I nodded and he wiped tears away from my eyes.

"I was scared Wendy. I wasn't supposed to grow up…including leaning to love another. But you…you brought that out of me Wendy. And I don't care now. I love you, I always have and I always will." He said tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "Peter!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around his neck he squeezed me to him stroking my hair. It surprised me he knew what to do. "I…I think I'm growing up Wendy." He said into my hair. I looked into his eyes. "You are. I am too." I replied. "Why?" he asked childishly. "I think it's because we're in love…once you're in love you can't be a child again." I said. He looked pained.

"What do you want most Peter?" I asked. "To always be a boy and have fun." He answered robotically. I looked up at him again and he sighed. "Is that really it?" I asked. He shook his head. "What is it then?" I asked. "To always be with you…and for you to love me." He said quietly. "You have it." I whispered resting my head on his chest again. "Wendy…come away with me." He pleaded. "To Neverland?" I asked. He nodded. "But I thought you got past growing up." I said. "I still want to stay the way I am. There's new lost boys now. The only thing missing is you." He said. "I don't know Peter." I said starting to turn away. "What's keeping you now? Your parents aren't. You're brothers aren't…they're all going off to school next week. What is Wendy?" he asked. I shrugged and he turned me around.

"I found this…the other day." He said handing me an acorn on a gold chain. I laughed remembering I had left it in the lost boys' hide out. He fastened it around my neck where it would never leave. "It's my kiss." He said. I smiled and nodded. "It's your kiss." Just then a loud alarm sounded over all of the town and I froze. "What's that?" he asked. "There's a war going on." I said dazed. "What war?" he asked. "They're taking kids, people from their homes and locking them away…like me." I squeaked. "Then what's that noise?" he asked. "They're coming…they're here." I said freezing up again. "Wendy, you have to come back with me! You can't stay here!" he cried picking me up. And with that we flew off into the night time sky.


	2. Home Again

"Peter, I can fly on my own." I said trying to squirm out of his arms. "Is that what you want?" he asked. I settled and shook my head. He smirked triumphantly. "Wait…what about John and Michael and Slightly and Aunt Millicent and everyone else?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "We have to go back and get them." I said. "Wendy, we can't." He said. "And why not?" I asked. "Because I don't want to." He replied. I gaped at him. "Those were you're boys Peter. You should care more about them." I said. "If I go back to make them safe…you won't be. No." he said. I stared over his shoulder back at my house which was now just a tiny dot below.

"What if something happens to them?" I asked grimacing.

"We have each other. And the new lost boys…Wendy, please don't worry." He begged. I was about to protest but then I looked around realizing we were no longer in Earth's atmosphere but speeding threw space out of the galaxy…to the second star to the right and straight on till morning. I squeezed my eyes shut drawing into Peter, this was probably my least favorite part of getting to Neverland.

When I opened them again all I saw was blue skies and water. An abandoned ship from where Hook was, and the rolling hills, forests, and planes of Neverland. "Oh Peter it's beautiful." I exclaimed as we slowly descended down to the forest floor. Flowers began to bloom around where we were standing.

"It's even more beautiful now that you're here." He said smiling. He had certainly grown up but there was still a hint of child like ways about him. Still naïve.

"Wait till I introduce you to the new lost boys!" he exclaimed grabbing my hand and pulling me along. "And there's always new battles to be fought and…" I looked around and let my mind wonder. About how strange these past three years had been. One moment I went from average girl, to Red Handed Jill, to a horribly depressed young lady, to…well what was I now?

After a while we stopped walking and stopped in front of a lake. "Here we are." Peter said. "Peter, this is a lake." I said. He nodded and smiled.

"The hideout is underneath the lake…here let me show you." He said stepping in to his waist height. I stood there just looking at him. "Come on, you do know how to swim don't you?" he asked.

"Yes but…oh fine I'm coming." I said walking in. My nightgown put a tremendous amount of weight on me.

"Alright, just take my hand and follow me." He said slowly pulling me under water. I took a deep breath and ducked under allowing myself to be pulled along by Peter until we reached what looked like an underwater cave. He swam inside and stood up so I followed. The water was still up to our waists.

"This way." He said pulling me along. We walked for a while and then finally stopped. "I always forget where that entrance is." He mumbled to himself. I laughed, same old Peter.

"So what exactly are we looking f…" I didn't get to finish because we were already sliding down a long tunnel much like in his old hideout. When we hit the bottom I looked around at seven faces blinking at me. Peter stood up then helped me up putting an arm around my waist. He grinned proudly.

"Boys…meet your new mother."


	3. Introductions and Surprises

**Note: Hey people. So I'm guessing the Peter Pan archive isn't very popular so if you're reading this story thank you! Please read and Review, I haven't gotten any reviews yet so that's a little hard for me. Ummm just thanks for reading! Also I have a Twilight fan fic so check that out too. It's called All's Fair In Love, Werewolves, and Vampires.**

**Ps. I don't own any of these characters or the story or movie. **

I stared into the faces of the new lost boys. There were seven total of them. They looked up at me and blinked. "Who's this?" one of them, a small skinny boy asked. "This is Wendy your new mother." Peter smiled proudly. "She's your wife?" a boy probably around four years old asked. I blushed and looked down. Peter just stood there. "Well no but…uh." He looked at me. "Um it's very nice to meet all of you." I said politely. Everyone just stood there awkwardly. "Uh men go to your rooms, mother and I need a minute to talk." Peter said and with that the boys all marched off in different directions. I looked around the hideout.

It was big yet cozy, decorated just as the other one had been. "I um sorry about his question." I said. "Why are you apologizing?" Peter asked. I shrugged. "Well because, oh I don't know Peter. What are we?" I asked. "People." He replied laughing. I looked at him. "No I mean us…together. We aren't just friends anymore." I said. "Well what else is there besides friends and husband and wife?" he asked. "I don't know." I shrugged. "Wendy, please just…forget he said anything." Peter said. "But I want to know how you think of me." I said. "You know I love you Wendy." He said. "But what kind of love? Sisterly love? Friend love? Or do you really feel true love. Like real adult love?" I asked. "I really am in love with you Wendy. True love…" he whispered. "You don't think of me as a sister?" I asked just making sure. "Of course not I just…I don't know what I want right now. Can I have some time to think?" he asked. I nodded and he walked over to his throne.

"I do have some questions though." I said scurrying after him. "Of course…" he smiled pulling me up so I was sitting across his lap. I grinned. "Well, first…are we still aging?" I asked. "No…the only reason I aged was because I kept coming to see you every night…time caught up with me." He said. "Oh…where do I sleep?" I asked. "Oh I uh…hadn't thought of that." He chuckled nervously. "Well um…you can have my room." He said. "Where will you sleep?" I asked. He shrugged. "No I couldn't do that." I replied. He laughed shaking his head and kissed me then leaned forward. "We could both have my room." He whispered with the slightest hint of suggestiveness in his voice. Oh yes, he was certainly a teenage boy now.

"It's not lady like…what would Aunt Millicent say?" I thought to myself. "Alright, that sounds…good." I said ignoring my conscience. "Well that answers everything." I added standing up. "Oh and Wendy?" Peter called. "Yes?" I replied. "Go get some rest…I have a surprise for you tonight." He said smiling. I smiled back then walked back into the long corridor. "Hello." Said an older boy…about ten. "Hi." I replied. "So will you be sharing quarters with us?" he asked. I blushed. "Oh um no." I replied. He looked confused. "Then where will you be staying?" he asked. "In Peter's room."

"Then where will Peter be staying?" he asked. "With me." I replied. His eyes widened. "Well here's the way to Peter's room." He said smiling and pulling me along. He opened a door. "I don't see anything." I said. But then he pushed me in and I began to fall in the dark. Great.

I landed with a splash in a dark lagoon surrounded by the very mermaids that had tried to kill me last time. "Oh no." I squeaked. One descended towards me and the next thing I knew I was being dragged under water and my world went black.

When I woke up I was in a spacious bedroom decorated as if it were a jungle theme. I looked around to find Peter sitting there looking at me. "Hi." I said sitting up. "I'm really sorry about what Ash did…he has jealousy issues." Peter said climbing over so that he was basically lifting himself on top of me. "It's alright." I said sitting up.

"The mermaids got you this time." He said. I realized I had a piece of cloth wrapped around my ankle and felt a dull pain in it. "They certainly did." I replied. "So I've been doing some thinking. You and I aren't growing up…ever." He stated. I nodded. "But in a way we sort of already are. I mean I'm sixteen you're fifteen so we're like half grown up." He said sounding like a little boy. "Yes I suppose." I replied. "And well, I was thinking since we aren't going to grow up anyway…" he said toying with a sheet on the bed. "Yes?" I asked. "I'm trying to think how to do this right…oh I know!" he said getting up off the bed then kneeling down on one knee on the floor. "Wendy, will you marry me and be my real wife…not just my pretend one?"


	4. We Can't Pretend

**Note: So here's the next chapter…I want to say thank you to all the people who are adding me to their favorites lists and giving me positive reviews. A special thanks to Kali101, you're review was really encouraging and totally helpful. To all please do not be mad if this is a bit dramatic, it is after all my first fan fiction so please be kind and no flames! Xoxo Luv2laff95**

I stared at him unmoving. "I…Peter…I just…" I stuttered trying to find something to say. "Oh, you probably want to see the ring." He said pulling a ring out of nowhere. It was a wire thin gold band with a beautiful clear crystal on it that reflected shiny rays of colored light on it. "It's a fairy crystal." He explained. "I Peter…I just…wow." I breathed. We sat there for a moment. He rocked back and fourth uncomfortably. "Aren't you going to say yes?" he asked. "Um well I…" I wanted desperately to say yes but my lips were frozen. "Wendy? You're scaring me." He said, eyes getting tense. "I…I…" I couldn't say yes. "Is that a no?" he asked sounding angry. I didn't say anything, I was in shock. "Fine then, you can sleep with the boys, become a lost girl." He said whipping the ring down onto the bed and stocking out of the room childishly.

I sat there for a moment then realized what had just happened and picked up the ring running into the main room where Peter was addressing the boys. "I just wanted to tell you that Wendy is…" I cut him off by walking in next to him. "Engaged to Peter." I finished. He whirled around and looked at me. "Really?" he asked excitedly. I laughed and nodded. He picked me up and twirled me around then set me back down on the ground. Then cleared his throat and stood still trying to be mature. "So do I have to put this ring on myself or will you do it for me?" I teased. He smiled and walked over taking the ring and sliding it on my left ring finger. "Is that the right one?" he asked looking up. My eyes got tears in them and I nodded.

"Wendy, why are you crying?" he asked concerned putting a hand on my cheek and wiping a tear away with his thumb. "I'm happy." I whispered. He smiled, seemingly a bit confused, and kissed me softly on the lips. "As it should be." He stated softly. The words echoed through my head. _As it should be. _

One Year Later

A year had passed since I came to live with Peter in Neverland. We were not growing older or younger, just staying exactly the same now that we had each other. We still had not gotten married but were just engaged and I had no reason to rush, nor did he. Though one day things were going to changed drastically.

"Peter." I whispered one morning as we were lying lazily in bed. "Hmmm?" he asked. "Um I've been thinking…maybe we should go to London to check on John, Michael, and the old Lost Boys." I said. He opened his eyes sleepily and looked at me. "Why?" he asked. "Because, just to make sure they're all right. Plus I need to go to London for at least a day anyway. Into town." I said. "Why?" he asked again. I stood up, got out of bed and started pacing. "What is it Wendy? You're scaring me." Peter inquired. "You know…you know how we've been _playing_ mother and father this whole time?" I asked. "Yes?" he asked.

I paused in front of a mirror. I didn't look like Wendy Darling anymore. I looked like someone who had spent their whole life in Neverland. The dress I was wearing somewhat resembled Tinkerbelle's. "What is it Wendy?" Peter urged. "Well Peter, we've been playing mother and father this whole time but…well we're not going to be able to play any longer." I said.

**Haha Cliff hanger…what does Wendy mean by they can't pretend? How will Peter take the news? Keep on reading!!!**


	5. Love: A Powerful Thing

**Note: Heya people! So I already had all this written, it's the longest chapter by far. Enjoy enjoy enjoy and it might take some time cause this is all I got for now. I'm brainstorming as we speak! **

"What are you talking about Wendy?" he asked. "Peter I'm trying to tell you that…you're going to be a father…a real one." I said.

He froze where he was standing. Almost as if he went into shock. The weather outside grew still. "Peter say something." I begged. He looked down. "I need some time to think." And with that he flew out the window. I collapsed on the bed crying, and thinking of what I should do next.

**Peter's Point of View**

**I flew out the window leaving Wendy in our room by herself. Sure I felt bad but I needed time to think…me Peter Pan, the boy who was supposed to never grow up, becoming a father. It just couldn't be happening. How would I be able to help Wendy with this? I was sure she was going to be depending on me. Why shouldn't she? I just needed to think. I flew to the Fairy Lands in search of Tinkerbelle who hadn't been living with us lately. I flew over to her where she was talking to another fairy who flew away at the sight of me. **

**"Tink…I need some advice." I said sitting down beside her. She flew up in front of my face and I smiled sadly. "What?" she asked. I was glad I was the only one who could understand Tink. Sometimes the things she said weren't very polite. "Wendy's pregnant." I said quietly. "What? Peter how could you!" Tink shrieked. I sighed and shook my head. **

**"I don't know…me and Wendy we aren't kids anymore Tinkerbelle. We're…teenagers." He said. "So?" she asked crossing her arms. "Look Tink, I may not like it but Wendy has aged me…I think I'm done because you know if I pass eighteen, well never mind that but Tink I don't know how to be a real father. It's different with the lost boys because they're boys…not babies." I said defeated. "Peter, where is Wendy?" Tinkerbelle asked exasperated. "Back at the hideout I think. I sort of flew off on her." I admitted. Tink just hovered there staring at me and then it sank in. "Damn, I left my pregnant almost wife home alone with seven boys and she's been known to do dramatic things before." I hissed. "Sorry, Tink I gotta run. See you soon!" I called and with that I flew off as fast as I could. **

**When I got to the hideout the boys were running around frantically. "What's going on?" I asked. "Wendy's left." Harlow cried. I choked on air and backed up into a wall. "Left?" I asked. "Yes, left! After you flew out the window she turned to us, blinked, and flew out after you. We thought she was with you!" he exclaimed. "We need to find Wendy!" I said banging my fist down on the table. "But where could she be?" Harlow asked. I gulped. "London." **

Wendy's Point of View

After Peter took off I flew out the window too but lost sight of him almost immediately. "Fine," I thought to myself. "If Peter won't help me through this, I have no need to stay here." I flew and flew until I reached London, I assumed it was late night because it was dark and everyone appeared to be asleep. Only I found that the whole town was under capture. I landed in front of my house and entered. Much to my dismay soldiers were waiting there. "Ello Dearie." One said grabbing my wrist and yanking me up the stairs. "Help!" I screamed but it was no use. "Where's my family?" I cried. "Oh the former tenants were…disposed of." He laughed. "No." I breathed. "Look on the bright side, you only have to protect yourself, just you." He said grinning evilly, revealing repulsive black teeth.

My arm automatically dropped to my still flat stomach. The man looked down and for a second the smug expression was wiped off his face. "Aren't ye a little young for that?" he asked. I shrugged and turned away. "Well not me concern. Aye Captain Briggs, lookey what I got here!" he called out. Wait a minute these weren't soldiers, these were pirates! A man walked up. He looked exactly like Hook but with red hair and light green eyes. "What do ye want Fisher?" he asked. "We've got an occupied little intruder 'ere." He said. The man looked at me suspiciously. "What be your name girlie?" he asked.

"Wendy." I said quietly. "And who be the father of this…thing?" he asked. Before I could even register it was a bad idea I said it. "Peter Pan." He gasped and backed up. "Peter Pan killed my cousin, James Hook." He said. I drew back. "Where be Peter Pan?" he asked. "I don't know." I replied truthfully. "How do you not know?" Fisher asked.

"I…left him." I stuttered. "Fisher, this girl is no use to us…take her to the harbor." Briggs cackled. I gasped as I was bound and gagged and then darkness.

When I woke up I was dangling from a rope over the harbor. "Peter, I'm sorry." I whispered, a single tear slipped from my eyes and fell into the harbor below. Just as my feet were about to touch the water Peter swooped down and hovered in front of me. "Oh Peter!" I whispered. He started cutting the ropes and tied an anchor to the bottom so whoever was lowering me would fall in. He lifted me up and flew under the bridge so we could talk. "Peter I'm sorry I left I just…I thought that you didn't want me…anymore." I finished, I was crying now. "Wendy…" Peter whispered pulling me close to him and stroking my hair. "That'll never…ever happen." He promised.

"Peter I thought of a solution." I said. "For what?" he asked. "Well what if we sent the baby…when it's born to live with my aunt Millicent?" I asked. "Is that what you want?" he asked. "No but it's what you probably want." I replied. He pulled me close. "Wendy we have six-" I interrupted him. "Nine." He laughed quietly. "Nine months to think about this ok. But who are these men?" he whispered. "Briggs is Hook's cousin. He wants to kill you." I replied. "I know that. I heard him talking to Fisher. He wants to kill me, then keep you so you have the child, then kill you and raise him or her to be the new EVIL ruler of Neverland." He said.

I was about to respond when I was pulled out of the water by Fisher who tied me to a pole and pulled a sword out of his belt pointing it under my neck. Peter flew up but was automatically engaged in a battle with Briggs. I kicked Fisher and caught the sword in my hands behind me sawing through the rope and accidently cutting myself once. When I was unbound I ran over to Briggs and Peter. "Stop!" I screamed but neither were listening. "Hey!" I called but they still didn't listen. "Fine, then I have no other choice." I taunted taking the sword and resting the tip of my stomach. Both stopped, Briggs just scared at me and Peter lunged forward grabbing the sword out of my hands.

"Wendy Darling how could you think of doing something like that?" he exclaimed once he had pinned me down and basically lying on top of me. "It was just for show Peter, Briggs wants an heir to Neverland, if the heir is in danger, he'll do what I say." I whispered. "Yes but what if he didn't care?" Peter asked. "Oh…hadn't thought of that." I replied. "Ok well…" just then I saw Briggs charging at Peter to put a knife in his back. "Peter no!" I cried. In the blink of an eye I flipped us over, felt a pain like no other in my stomach, then darkness.

**Peter's Point of View**

**"Peter no!" Wendy cried flipping us over. I stared into her eyes and her face went pale, her eyes closed. I looked up to see Briggs above her, holding a sword into her back. "Wendy!" I cried. I stood up and tried to fly away with Wendy but I had no happy thoughts with me. I flew her up into the sky where I saw Tinkerbelle hovering. "Tink I'm falling, take Wendy!" I cried throwing Wendy's unmoving body into the hair Tink sent a surge of pixy dust flying to have Wendy resting on a bed of it. I fell and landed with a thud on the bridge. **

**"Now you're alone Peter Pan. Your lady, your baby…gone forever." Briggs cackled. I covered my ears and tried to block him out but it wasn't working. He threw me down on the ground. "And now you will die." He said holding up the sword that still had Wendy's blood on it. "To die, will be an awfully big adventure." I breathed closing my eyes and preparing for the impact. Just as I felt the tip of the sword on my chest, I heard a thud and opened my eyes to see the Lost Boys (old and new) there with John and Michael. "We'll help!" Michael cried. He was about twelve now. I grabbed the sword and slashed through the air hitting all the pirates in the process while the boys held Briggs down. **

**I pointed the sword to his throat. "Hmmm, death by sword seems much to quick." I said. "Drown him Peter!" John exclaimed. I grinned and watched as the boys bound his legs and arms together. I tied the sword behind him so he couldn't move and while he was struggling to break free, he plunged to the depths of the harbor. I smiled but then remembered Wendy and took off to the Darling house where Tink had her lying on a bed hovering over her. "Wendy." I whispered flying over and kneeling down on the bedside. I touched her hand, it was pale and cold. "Wendy no, don't leave me." I cried, much to my shame, tears streaming down my cheeks. "You can't do this Wendy I need you." I begged. Just then, she stirred. **

Wendy's Point of View

I awoke to find Peter kneeling at my bedside tears in his eyes. "Peter?" I asked. He gasped and looked up. "Wendy? Oh Wendy." He breathed jumping onto the bed and pulling me into his warm embracing arms. "Peter how am I…alive?" I asked. "It's a miracle!" John exclaimed entering the room with all of the lost boys. "Wait a minute, boys turn around." Peter said. They all did so and he lifted up my shirt to the middle of my stomach. "You're completely healed." He said running a warm hand over my cold body causing me to shiver. "But how is that…oh my god." I breathed just then the fairy king appeared in front of us. "Oberon." Peter said.

"What's happening?" I cried. "You're not going to like this news." He replied gravely. "What news?" Peter asked. "The only way Wendy could be saved was by the child protecting her." Oberon replied. "You mean…he died?" I squeaked. Oberon lowered his eyes and nodded. My eyes filled with tears and I turned and buried my face in Peter's chest. He put his arms protectively around me. "Wait a minute…child?" Slightly asked. "The Wendy-lady was pregnant…with Peter's child!" Curly announced. I blushed and pulled myself closer to Peter who was stroking my hair comfortingly.

"I'm sorry." Oberon said gruffly. Tinkerbelle said something to him and they flew off. Our big messed up family was left alone. "Wendy are you ok?" Peter asked. "No…I don't think so." I sobbed. "Listen, I think you need to rest. We all do. We'll stay here for the night then decide what to do in the morning." John said. "No, it's dangerous here because of the war. We all must go back to Neverland." Peter said. "All of us?" Michael asked. "All of us, Lost Boys old and new, the Darlings, everyone." Peter confirmed. "Boys out the window you go." Peter added.

One by one the boys started the short journey to Neverland but I lied there wrapped in Peter's arms. "Peter…" I started to apologize for being such a mess but Peter kissed me softly and picked me up into his arms. "Just rest, when you wake up we'll be in Neverland. I'll carry you." He whispered. I sighed and leaned against his chest, shutting my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up I was lying in bed with Peter fast asleep beside me. I couldn't get up for he was spooning into me with his arms wrapped around me joining at the front of my waist. I turned over and sighed. His eyes shot open. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes Peter, I'm fine." I replied quietly, sadly. He began tracing circles on my back. "I'm just…sad." I said putting it plainly. "I wish I could fix it." He replied. "Aren't you sad Peter, just a little bit?" I asked. He bit his lip and shrugged. "Not as much as you are. Wendy I don't think I was ready to be a real father." He replied. I nodded and snuggled up closer to him. "Wendy, what do you want most in the world?" he asked.

"I don't know Peter." I replied. "You have to tell me something Wendy. You have to want something Wendy, I want to give you what you want." He said. "You already have Peter. We're getting married." I replied. "More than that." He urged. I didn't say anything. "If you want a baby…I can give you that too." He said quietly looking down. I looked into his eyes, he looked like a little lost boy again. "No Peter, you don't have to do that." I replied. He leaned forward and kissed me. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes." I breathed.

**Haha mushy romance stuff. Bet ya wanna kill me right now for all the fluff in this one. Sorry but I happen do ah-dore fluff. Till next time!**


	6. The Wedding

"Wendy I just want you to be the happiest you can be." He breathed kissing the back of my neck causing me to gasp. "We shouldn't keep the boys waiting…we still have a lot of questions to ask them." He said. I sat up and stretched getting out of bed. "Wendy please try not to be so sad." Peter begged walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm not sad honestly." I sniffed straightening up and walking out of the room. I heard him sigh but he followed me to where everyone was sitting on the floor in the room where Peter had his throne.

He walked over and sat in it, the chair was so big we had discovered that when he wasn't sprawled out, it was almost a love seat. I walked over and sat down next to him curling up and yawning. I had barley slept the night before. "Are you tired?" he asked. I nodded so he put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "So boys…what do you know?" Peter asked. They all looked at him confused. "What Peter means is what happened while we were gone?" I asked. Peter smiled gratefully at me and turned to face the boys.

"Well Wendy, when you left Aunt Millicent sort of had a break down. She went a little crazy I think. She was absolutely convinced the soldiers got you. It scared all of us, her saying that at first but then I looked up and sat Tinkerbelle looking into the house and I knew where you were." John said. "We all did." Slightly added. "But then the city was under attack. Well the pirates attacked it as well as the soldiers. We were captured by the pirates and taken to the jailhouse where they were keeping everybody. I don't know where they took Aunt Millicent or if she's even still alive but…" Peter flew up into the sky at this. "Yes!" he pumped his fist in the air.

I looked up at him and seeing no one else seemed to be celebrating he sat back down next to me, put his arm around me, and cleared his throat. "What was that?" I whispered. "I never did like Millicent. Dreadful lady." He replied chuckling quietly. I rolled my eyes and told them to continue. "So then one night Tink came and told us what has happening, she got us out where we met them." Michael said referring to the newer Lost Boys as them. "Then we all banded together and came to rescue you guys!" Tootles finished.

"So what's our next move Peter?" Curly asked. "Well…um while there's no villains to fight I suppose we should take a break. Enjoy it." Peter said sounding unsure of himself. "So…just do whatever we want?" John asked. Peter shrugged. "Sure why not?" and with that they all flew off in different directions. "Whatever they want?" I asked. He smiled. "Hey, what's the worst that could happen?" I laughed, knowing the Lost Boys, they'd find something. "So what's next?" I asked. He shrugged again. "No idea, recruiting more Lost Boys I suppose for when a new danger comes." He replied.

"Peter?" I asked. "Hmmm?" he replied. "When are we getting married?" I asked quietly. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "We could go right now!" he exclaimed lifting into the air. "Where?" I asked. "To get married of course!" he replied as if it was obvious. "Yes I mean where would we? As far as I know there's no chapels in Neverland." I stated. "Nah, we have the Indian Chief do it." He said. "The Indian Chief? Tigerlilly's father?" I asked. He nodded. "I don't know Peter…" I replied.

"Well what did you expect? A big fancy English wedding?" he asked. "No, but I don't want to just do it on an impulse." I retorted. "Wendy, haven't you learned yet…I'm all about doing things on an impulse." Peter chuckled. I laughed and nodded. "Or we could have the fairies help." Peter suggested. I gasped and flew up into the air with him. "Yes! A fairy wedding would be amazing!" I squealed. He laughed. Just then Tinkerbelle flew through the window.

"Did you hear that Tink?" Peter asked. She said something and he smiled. "Boys get back in here!" Peter called out. They all came running in. "Wendy and I are getting married tonight. So we're all going to the Fairy Lands to get ready. Now." He said. There was some protesting but five minutes later everyone was following Tinkerbelle through the sky.

We flew for a while and when we landed I gasped. We appeared to be in a little village. But the houses, buildings everything were normal sized. "They found this village abandoned and made it their own." Peter explained to me. Just then a fairy in all white flew up to me and started tugging on my arm. "Go with her…I'll see you later." Peter whispered and with that he and the boys took off with Tinkerbelle.

That night I stood in front of a glassy mirror with dozens of fairies buzzing about me. They had put me in an off white dress with no straps that had an empire waist then the skirt drooped to the ground in a pencil fashion. My hair was loosely curled and instead of a veil I wore a crown of flowers in my hair. My bouquet matched the flowers in my hair. The only fairy I could understand, Giselle the daughter of Oberon flew out and stood next to me (she and her father were normal heighted fairies) "Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded and we flew to the woods that had been lit up with lanterns and decorated by the fairies. I stood behind a gate they had set up and saw Peter walk onto the alter uncomfortably. He was wearing what looked like clothes the fairies got from Tigerlilly's tribe.

I stepped out from behind the tree and Peter's eyes locked on mine. I took a deep breath and took one step down the isle they had laid out. This certainly wasn't your average wedding. Peter looked at me and smiled subconsciously as I walked down the isle. When I finally reached him and Oberon I thought I was going to have a panic attack I was so nervous. I looked out to see all of Neverland watching us. My breath caught in my throat. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here this evening to witness…" Oberon started but just then two people came running up the isle.

I squinted and tried to look past their tribal makeup then I nearly fainted. "Mother? Father?" I asked. They both waved and sat down. Peter looked stunned. I smiled apologetically at him and he smiled back. "Ok then…" Oberon said. "Well Wendy and Peter aren't your traditional couple, let's just skip to the vows." He added. I smiled glad for the rush a little bit. I turned to face Peter who took my hands in his. "Do you Wendy Mora Angela Darling take Peter Pan to be your husband for richer for poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Oberon asked. I looked at Peter who mouthed "Forever." After the as long as you both shall live part and smiled.

"I do." I said. Peter squeezed my hands. "Peter Pan do you…" Oberon started to say. I don't think Peter was listening all to well because he was staring at me smiling but he cut him off. "I do." Oberon laughed. "By the power vested in me by the world of Neverland I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride." He said. Peter grabbed me into a hug and kissed me. A couple people cleared their throats so I slowly pulled back and looked at him. "We're married." He whispered. "Wow." I breathed. With that he picked me up and flew down the isle into the part of the woods the fairies had chosen for the reception.

"Peter, did you see my parents or was I imagining things?" I asked. "I saw them Wendy, but where are they now?" he asked. Just then they approached us and I marched over to them. "You two have defiantly put a drawback on my wedding day! You have some explaining to do!"


	7. Author's Note: Important PLEASE READ

**Note: Sorry people this isn't a chapter but some people are saying "there's too much romance in this." Or "I can't believe you made Peter and Wendy get married and I can't believe Peter was almost a father!" ok to the people that are saying that…get over yourselves. I write what I want to write and I'm sorry but if the whole story Peter and Wendy were just running around being best buddies and fighting pirates I would find it a little boring! So just deal with it…this is a **_**romance**_** story. You can comment on this note if you want but no flames. To the people that support this story what do you think of all this? Do you like the romance? The wedding? Tell me how you feel (as long as you can say it nicely.) Thank you!**


	8. Wendy Pan

**Note: So hey people. Sorry this is a short chapter and it's kind of boring. I got some reviews saying that this story was bad because I didn't stick to Peter and Wendy's real character. So I'm leaving it up to you guys…should I keep writing this story? Yes or no?**

They looked at me as if I was crazy. "Wendy Darling…" my mother started to say. Peter put his arm around me. " Wendy Pan." He corrected, clearly insulted she made the mistake. "Wendy Darling Pan do not speak to us that way." My father snapped. "Wendy Pan." I corrected again. "And Wendy's not a little girl, she can make her own decisions." Peter said. "Just tell me this, what are you two doing here?" I asked exasperated.

"Wendy, I'm sorry…it's a long story we can tell you later. We'll leave just enjoy your party." My mom said and with that she yanked my dad away. "That was odd." Peter said. I laughed and pulled him out to where everyone was dancing.

We started off dancing on the ground, just talking and laughing. I sighed and rested my head on his chest as we swayed back and fourth. "This is weird." He said. I looked up at him worriedly.

"No, no not this, Wendy you're wonderful. But me…the boy who was never supposed to grow up…married." He said looking around. "You're still not grown up Peter. You're only fifteen." I said. "Technically fifteen and a half." He replied. "John helped me figure it out." He added. I laughed. "Thanks for standing up to my parents for me." I whispered so no one could hear me.

"They deserved it. I just don't get what's going on." He replied. "Neither do I but let's just enjoy what's left of the wedding." I said. He smiled and nodded. Pretty soon he floated up into the air. "Peter, come down!" I exclaimed laughing. "No! Too many happy thoughts, you're MINE now." He said smiling down at me. I closed my eyes and felt myself rise into the air.

"Much better." Peter said gleefully. I smiled and we danced the rest of the party.

That night when the party was finally coming to an end the boys went home. "Aren't we going with them?" I asked. Peter shook his head. "No, John told me you have to go on this thing called a honeymoon…" he said. I smiled to myself.

"Yes, what's usually what happens." I replied. "So now we're going." He said grabbing my hand and going up into the air. "Going where?" I asked. He laughed. "On our honeymoon." He replied. "Where is it?" I asked. "It's a surprise!"

We flew for what felt like hours until finally we came to a little cave. "Oh how…rustic." I said forcing a smile. "Well I don't know what rustic is but go inside." He said. I walked inside and my eyes widened. Inside was like a mini cottage. Peter swung the huge door at the cave entrance shut. "This was where I first lived when I came to Neverland. Just me and Tink." He said.

I smiled and ran over to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Peter, it's brilliant!" I exclaimed. "Glad you think so." He replied. I smiled and kissed him, hugging him at the same time. "I love you Wendy Pan." He whispered. I smiled. "Love you too."


	9. Kidnapped

**Note: Hey people, so here's the next chapter. For all those people that like my Twilight fan fiction too, don't worry I'm still writing it but I like this story wayyyyyyy more so it's my first priority (don't kill me!) I don't know if you guys like this one better but I personally do so ya. Also, in your review include ideas for Peter and Wendy's clothes in my other Peter Pan fan fiction. lol no one has so far so ya. Uhhhh i hope you like the chapter and keep on reading! Ejoy! **

We stayed there for five days and then came home. When we got to the hideout the boys were all there running about doing whatever they wished. "Hey!" Peter yelled. They all stopped and snapped to attention.

It was funny, the way they all fell into a line as if they were soldiers and Peter was their drill sergeant. "Anything to report?" he asked assuming the character of the old Peter. "No." they all said at once. "Ok then…oh Wendy!" he said running back over to me. "Hmmm?" I asked. "We need to go speak with your parents." He said. "Oh, right." I replied. I had been dreading that. "How will we find them?" I asked. "Oh no problem, we already have." Slightly said stepping aside proudly to reveal my parents both tied to a pole and gagged.

I covered my mouth with my hand. "Nice work men." Peter said chuckling. I looked at him and he stopped laughing. "But uh…untie them at once!" he commanded. They all started rushing about to untie and ungag my parents. "We need to talk to Wendy and Peter." My mother said. They boys just blinked at them. "Alone." My father stressed. They all still stood there. "Um Mr. and Mrs. Darling, we can talk in our room." Peter offered. "Our? As in you two share?" my father gasped, horrified. I blushed and looked down. "Of course we do." Peter said obviously not getting the point.

"Are there bunk beds?" my mom asked hopefully. "No…how else do you think Wendy got p..." I clamped my hand over Peter's mouth and pulled him to the side. "Peter…they don't know about that!" I hissed. "Oh." I sighed and pulled him back over. "Finish your sentence boy." My dad said. "Protected from villains." Peter offered. This seemed to satisfy them for now.

We all walked into the room and my parents sat down in the chairs. Peter flopped down on the bed not really caring what my parents thought of him and I just stood there stupidly. "For heaven's sake Wendy, sit down…you're making me nervous." My mother said. "No I'd like to stand." I replied awkwardly. "No, come on Wendy." Peter said patting the spot next to him. Much to my parents' dismay I just gave up on trying to please them and sat down next to Peter. "Just pretend they aren't here." I whispered through my teeth. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, be yourself." I replied. "If you say so…" he said shrugging.

"So…start talk…" I was cut off because Peter leaned over and kissed me. I heard both my parents gasp. "Peter!" I whispered loudly. "What?" he asked. "What was that?" I asked. "You said to pretend they weren't here." He said. I sighed and tried to refrain from rolling my eyes. "That's not what I meant…just ignore everything I said earlier." I replied. "Oh, ok." He said shrugging to himself. I ran a hand through my hair and faced my parents again. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

They both nodded. "Now…how did you get here? Where did you disappear to? And what's going on?" I asked in one big breath. "Well to answer your question, one night we came to check on you in the nursery and we saw you sitting at the window weeping your eyes out just repeating his name." her mother said jutting her chin out towards Peter. I blushed and looked at my knees as Peter shot me a questioning look but relaxed when he put his arm around me drawing me close to him.

"So then as we were leaving we saw him hovering outside the house just staring at you unmoving as if he was frozen and I'm not sure but I think I saw him shed a tear or two." My dad continued. Now Peter blushed and cleared his throat. "But before we continue…Peter what were you really going to say earlier about Wendy?" my mother asked. "Um, it's a secret." Peter replied. I put my head in my hands. "Why is it a secret?" my dad asked. "Well I don't think Wendy wants me to tell you." Peter said. "Wendy, we're your parents!" my mother exclaimed. "I know but…fine just, Peter can tell you, I can't do this." I said getting up and running out of the room.

I pressed my ear to the door in time to hear my mother scream and my dad yell. "Why you little…" There was a bang on the door and some rattling, I swung the door open but when I did no one was there. "Mother? Father? Peter?" I asked. No response. All I saw was a few spare leaves from Peter's clothes leading a trail out the window and heard a yell coming from the forest somewhere. "Wendy, help!" I fell back against one of the chairs, the voice belonged to Peter.


	10. New Lost Boys

**Note: So hey I really want to continue on with this story but I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas. Every time I think I come up with a new idea it always seems bad once I actually type it. So be patient with me, I know this is a short chapter. Xoxo-Luv2Laff95**

I gasped and ran out to the main room where the boys were playing. "Uh fall in!" I called out. The Lost Boys I knew (Curly, Slightly, Nibs, Tootles, and the Twins) plus my brothers all stood in a line at attention. The New Lost Boys would have none of it and just kept going. "I said fall in!" I exclaimed. They wouldn't listen to me. "Peter's in trouble!" I yelled. At this they all looked at me. "What?" one of them asked. "Fall in." I repeated. This time they all got into line grumbling as they went.

"Look, I think Peter has been kidnapped by my mother and father." I said. John and Michael gasped. "No offence to mother and father but I don't think they're strong enough to kidnap Peter." Tootles admitted. "Neither do I. Wendy something's wrong here." John said. "I know…but before we do anything we need to get Peter back." I said. "How?" Ash asked. I sighed and closed my eyes. If we were going to get Peter back I needed to take control. "Ash, introduce these New Lost Boys, I haven't formally met them yet." I commanded. "And if I don't?" he asked. I pulled Peter's sword out of its stand. "You'll be sorry." I said smiling sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and went down the line. "I'm Ash this is Dusty, Corky, Mars, Drew, Hurley, and Harlow." He said. Each boy waved individually.

"Alright well first, we're going to have to find out where they went." I said. "Thanks Madame obvious." Corky snickered. I sighed and turned to face them again. "Look, you don't have to like me but I know you care about Peter and if you want him back you're going to have to listen to me." I said through clenched teeth. That shut them all up. "Now Ash, Tootles, Corky, Twins, Mars, and Harlow you're the search party. Go find where they are, don't do anything just find them…come right back here and tell me." I said. They all nodded and flew out the window. "The rest of you go get your weapons, we're practicing. Nibs start planning the attack." I said. Then I sighed and sat down in Peter's chair.

John who was now fourteen and Michael who was now ten walked over to me. "It's going to be ok Wendy." John said reassuringly. I smiled and nodded though I really didn't believe it myself. How could everything be ok when I had no idea what in God's name I was doing?


	11. Rescue

**Note: Hey so I came up with an idea! I hope you guys like it and be sure to review (makes my day!!!.) I'm trying to decide if I should continue this story or start a sequel. Let me know in your review and hope you like the chapter! (No it may sound like it but this is not the last chapter don't worry!)**

Two hours later I was sitting on Peter's throne going over the attack plan with Nibs when the rest of the boys flew through the window. "We've found them. They're in Old Smokey!" Tootles exclaimed running over to me. "What is Old Smokey?" I asked. "It's a volcano on the beach." Ash explained. "You mean they're on Old Smokey?" John asked. "No…in!" Harlow cried. "Oh…_oh_ ok boys we have to leave now! Nibs go over the attack plans with the rest of the boys on the way. Let's go!" I cried raising Peter's sword in the air. They all cheered as we flew out the window.

"There she is…Old Smokey." Curly whispered to me as our group approached the still active volcano. I gulped and flew over the opening, my eyes widening in horror. My parents had Peter tied up and gagged. This was so unlike them…my father couldn't even use a weapon properly! I swooped down when they weren't looking and began untying Peter. Who looked at me thankfully. The boys followed and stood there on the ledge. Something strange happened then.

My mother and father both flew up into the air and began spinning around fiercely. A gust of wind blew around them and when the wind cleared, Hook and a strange woman I'd never seen came back down. So that was why there were acting so strange, it wasn't my parents at all. Hook spun around and I flying up. The boys weren't so lucky. "Tie them up." Hook spat and several of his crew came out from the alcoves in the volcano. Within seconds all the boys were tied up. "How are you…and what are you…" Peter stuttered.

"My dear boy, you didn't really think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" Hook asked sticky sweetly. "You see Pan, the beast merely couldn't keep me down, I escaped under water and swam to the East." Hook said. Peter had mentioned East Neverland to me once. It was where the most horrible, disgusting people in Neverland went when they arrived, there was an enormous gate separating them and it was nearly impossible to get by. "In the East I met Jewel." He said putting his arm around the lady.

"And together, we plotted my revenge." He hissed. "Wendy's parents?" Peter asked. "Jewel's a shape shifter. Black magic boy." Hook cackled. I gasped and squinted trying to concentrate on what they were saying. "Now Peter Pan, you will die." Hook said slashing Peter free of the ropes and leading him over to a pole that was mounted above the lava. I was watching so intently I didn't notice Jewel come up behind me and tie my wrists and ankles together then pull me down to the volcano. "Actually Pan, first you'll watch your Wendy die…then you." Hook laughed swinging Peter onto the floor and grabbing a hold of him.

I struggled but it was no use, I was tied above the pole. "On my count, one, two, three…release!" Hook boomed. "Wendy no!" Peter cried kicking hook backwards and launching himself at me. I felt his arms around me before we both started spiraling down towards the hot molten lava. I grabbed hold of the rope at last minute and grabbed Peter's hand with my free hand. I was loosing him, I could feel it. "Peter, fly away…Neverland needs you." I whispered. "No, I will not leave you Wendy…if I have to die, I'm dying with you." He spat. "Peter please just go." I whimpered.

He looked up at me then swung himself around so that he was now holding onto the rope, one arm around my waist pulling me to him. We looked up to find Hook and Jewel looking down at us. "Cut the rope." Hook huffed. The rope was sawed but we flew out. "Wendy!" Peter called throwing me a sword then starting to battle Hook. By now the boys were all battling too. I took my sword and lunged for Jewel.

**Omniscient Third Party Point of View**

Peter took his sword and lunged for Hooks neck. Hook dodged and kicked Peter up into the air. The battles went on and on Pirates versus lost boys, Hook versus Pan, and Jewel versus Wendy. But it all came to a stop when a loud cry was heard from Peter. Wendy turned around to see him on the ground with Hook's signature sword through his chest. She screamed and with all the force she had in her body kicked Jewel down into the molten volcano. Dodging swings from other pirates she ran over to where Peter was lying, eyes still open and Hook was cackling from above.

"Peter, no don't leave me! Don't leave me!" she cried cupping his face in her hands. His eyes were dark with pain, his mouth open yet mute. "Wendy…" he groaned. "Peter I'm here!" she called. His eyes slowly closed and Wendy's rage was uncontrollable. She yanked the sword from Peter and charged at Hook not really even looking for a target, just swinging the sword. Finally she had him right against the ledge of the volcano. She used the sword and swung at his ankles causing him to fall into the depths of the volcano.

She ran back over to where Peter was lying there motionless, the color draining from his skin by the second. "Get Tigerlilly, Tinkerbelle, someone!" she screamed. Several of the boys flew off in one direction and Wendy ripped the hem of the skirt of the nightgown she was wearing, wrapping it around Peter's chest. "Please don't do this Peter…I need you!" she begged and with that the skies went gray, thunder roared, and lightening flashed. A sudden light appeared in the distance as the fairies arrived with the Indians scampering down the sides of the volcano.

**Wendy's Point of View**

I dashed over to Oberon and dropped to my knees. "Save him, please I can't…I can't lose him." I whispered. Oberon pulled me up and looked at me strangely. I looked over at Peter where fairies and Indians were all fussing over him as well as the Lost Boys. "Wendy, only one person can save Peter." Oberon said. "Who?" I squeaked. "You." He replied. "Me? How can I save him?" I cried. "Only his greatest passion, the thing he cares most about can save him." Oberon said. "I don't know if that's me." I admitted. "What else would it be?" Oberon asked. I shrugged and gathered a hand full of pixie dust pouring it on Peter's body…we flew all around Neverland, me worrying…him unconscious but nothing happened. Finally we returned to the volcano.

"Wendy it is you…I know it." Oberon said. "But what do I do?" I cried in despair, it was almost midnight and by then Peter's death would be final. "I don't know." Oberon said then with that he turned away. I walked over to Peter and bent down. The sight of him caused me to start weeping harder than I ever had in my life. Rain began to pour and everyone gathered around. "Peter…remember everything we've done together. The adventures we've had." I whispered. Nothing happened. "What's his favorite memory Wendy?" Oberon asked. "I don't know why?" I asked. He didn't say anything and then I got a rather cliché idea. "Recreate his favorite memory whatever that may be." I thought to myself. I prayed to god it wasn't something embarrassing.

Then I gasped at the realization. I leaned forward and put one had on the side of his face then leaned down to his ear and whispered "This belongs to you…and it always will." I pulled back and slowly kissed him for what seemed like forever. I pulled back for a breath and somewhere a clock struck midnight. "No!" I breathed but before the tears could even start again, I felt myself get yanked down and looked to see Peter, alive and looking happy as ever. "Your thimble saved me." Peter whispered with a glint of mischief in his eyes. I looked down at where his horrible wound had been before, unwrapping the bandage from his chest and gasped, it was completely gone.

I stood up beaming as did everyone when they saw Peter was ok. "Oh the cleverness of me!" Peter cried sailing into the air, flying in a loop, then landing again. I smiled, a wave of nostalgia washing over me. "Of course I did nothing." I giggled. "You did a little." He breathed then pulled me into him and kissed me again.


	12. Only the Beginning

**Note: Here ya go, the last chapter but don't worry, read the note at the bottom, I'm far from done with this story! = )**

Peter pulled back then smiled at me. "Is Hook gone this time…forever?" Peter asked turning to Oberon. "Yes, Hook is gone, though I can not say the same for Jewel." Oberon said looking thoughtful. "What do you mean?" Michael asked. "Well you see Captain Hook has been defeated for good this time. It would seem almost like he had three lives. You took the first in the black castle when he got swallowed by the crocodile, same instance on his ship, and now the lava."

"But Jewel…" I trailed off. "Little is known about East Landers, how long they've been here, what they've done. The only person that knows about Jewel is Jewel." Oberon finished. Everyone was silent for a moment. "Well, come on then!" Oberon said speaking up again. "Where?" I asked. "To the celebration!" he called out cheerfully. "It's midnight, I'd imagine half of Neverland's asleep by now." I said. "Look, everyone you need for a celebration is here, we shall go to our camp." The Indian chief declared as cheers erupted into the air.

The celebration lasted all night as everyone danced and partied and forgot about all the bad things that had happened. When the sun started to rise everyone was going home. All the boys were awake except for the littlest, Hurley who was only seven. All the boys flew slowly behind me and Peter who had Hurley on his back. When we reached the home everyone scrambled into their rooms (the house was quite large) and Curly took Hurley from Peter to join the rest of them. I walked back to our room and lied down on the bed with exhaustion. A couple minutes later Peter lied down next to me putting his arm around me as I scooted closer to him.

"So what's next for us?" I asked. He smirked and kissed me quickly. "I don't know." He said smiling to himself and shutting his eyes. "Is this the end? The end of our adventures?" I asked. He shook his head. "No…it's only the beginning."

**Note: Now usually this would be the point where I would say "The End" but you heard Peter…this isn't the end! I'm going to write a sequel to this story with more fluff, adventure, and drama. I can't decide on a title yet though I'm thinking either:**

**Back to Neverland 2**

**Oh the Cleverness of Me**** (not to give too much away but Peter does something stupid so the title would be sarcastic lol)**

**Fly Away Wendy**

**To Mend A Broken Heart**

**So ya that's what I'm thinking. They all kinda suck but I can't really think of good titles so ya just keep your eye out for the sequel!**


End file.
